A Runin With Sesshoumaru
by Kyla Mizuki
Summary: Bday oneshot! Aki is traveling alone through the lands and must steal what she needs to survive... She runs into Sesshoumaru on her journey through life...SesshoumaruOC..may be chapter sequel eveuntually..


Kyla: Hey, what's up, peoples! Here's an Inuyasha bday fic for my friend Cait... Happy birthday, Cait! XD

* * *

A Runin With Sesshoumaru  
by  
Kyla

Aki stumbled through the forest, blood slowly seeping through her clothes. She wore a tattered, black sleeveless tee and baggy, dark blue pants to match her dark blue hair that cascaded to her shoulders. There were many arrow-inflicted wounds all over her body, but she had plucked all the arrows out minutes after she escaped the attack a little while ago.

"Stupid villagers," the girl seethed and stopped by a small stream she had just came across. "I was just passing through... Those pathetic humans didn't have to start shooting all those arrows at me!"

After she had cleaned herself free of blood and dirt, Aki's wounds were already almost gone; only small scars remained, and those too would soon fade. "Alright," she sighed and propped her back onto a nearby tree next to the stream, "I need to worry about food..."

As if on cue, her stomach let out a loud growl, and she scowled down at her midriff. Hoisting herself up to her feet, one of her eyebrows twitched in a barely noticeable sign of pain. "I think I might've pulled a muscle in my leg," she murmured to herself and stretchedout her legs a little then started off in search of some food.

Soon, it was late afternoon, and still Aki was having no luck. "Gr, I can't believe I haven't at least found a rabbit or something," she grumbled, carefully picking her way through the underbrush of the forest.

"Hm?" she looked around, the smell of a group of demons and a human not too far hitting her nose. She also caught the sent of food, and her stomach growled in anger, demanding food. "Sh!" Aki hissed at her stomach then sighed, "Guess I'll have to steal dinner tonight.."

Stealthily, she snuck to the edge of the group's camp, crimson eyes scanning for food. After spotting a small pack of food next to a little green imp and a young human girl, both of which sat next to a small campfire.

_Okay, in and out,_ she told herself and slipped behind both the girl and the imp then snatched the food bag up, jumping fastly back into the shadows of the trees.

"What?" the imp, Jakken, stood up and looked around, and for a moment, he didn't notice anything until... "Ah! The food sack! It's gone! We've been robbed! Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jakken squealed, his voice following after Aki as she ran west chuckling.

"So, it was the great Lord Fluffy's travelling group.. I'd heard the rumors of him travelling with a human girl, but I didn't really believe it.. Hmph, maybe he's going soft," she smirked and kept on her way.

Suddenly, a few minutes later, she felt claws rip into her left side. With wide eyes and a gasp of pain and surprise, she lost her footing and collapsed onto the ground with a grunt. Wincing, she raised her head just enough to see, with blurred vision, a tall, silver-haired demon with cold golden eyes... It was Sesshoumaru... And without a word, the lord of the western lands silently picked up the food bag and started back east, the pack slung over his shoulder.

Aki let out a quiet growl, grudgingly uttering, "He's strong..." She hadn't even sensed him until it was too late. Gritting her teeth, she heaved herself up from the ground,locks of hair falling into her face, and she irritably pushed her hair back out of her face.

"Woah... when did the world start spinning?" she asked woozilyto no one but the silence around her, Sesshoumaru long gone now. She used a tree for support and took a few deep breaths. After a moment, she realized and cursed Sesshoumaru, glaring at the ground. She groaned, "His claws.. he's poisoned me... Bastard... As if I wasn't already weakening from lack of food..."

Aki pushed herself to move, however. She thought her body could rid itself of the poison, but she at least needed food or her body wouldn't be strong enough to get rid of the poisonous substance. "Just keep... going," she commanded, making her body walk forward slowly, but on her walk, she would have to stop frequently to catch her breath.

Within the next hour, she was feeling so much worse. Her temperature had shot up, and she couldn't get her sight unblurred. Her body felt weaker and weaker with every step, and her mind was fogged over, making it hard for her to think clearly.

"Thanks a lot, Fluffy," she murmured sarcastically, glaring at the dirt as she pushed herself forward. Then, after making it about three miles, she collapsed, unable to get up or fight the poison anymore. And that's where she was found an hour later by none other than Sesshoumaru and company.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, look!" Rin exclaimed and pointed to the unconsious dog demoness on the ground. Aki wasn't dead... not yet anways... She was barely hanging on.

Sesshoumaru halted beside Aki, wrinkling his nose slightly, a frown on his face. "Jakken, take Rin and go on ahead. I'll take care of this," he said indicating with his gaze to the girl at his feet.

"Yes, milord," Jakken bowed and ushered the creature Rin was riding on down the trail.

"See you later, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called back to the lord and waved until they were out of sight.

When he was sure the others were out of earshot, he lightly nudged her with his foot. "What do you think you're doing here, wench?" he demanded.

"Just hanging out," Aki snarled quietly and managed to push herself up to a sitting position.

"Why hasn't my poison killed you yet? You're nothing but a worthless mutt, after all," Sesshoumaru inquired, his voice cold as ice, his gaze never leaving the girl's defiant crimson eyes.

"And you're an overpompous jerk, but you don't hear me going on about it, do ya?" Aki snapped, clutching her left side, where Sesshoumaru had successfully managed to dig his claws into her skin. She groaned and fisted one hand in the dirt.

Sesshoumaru growled and gripped the collar of the girl's shirt, pinning her toa closeby tree and slamming her back roughly against the bark. "Maybe I should end your miserable existence right here and now," he whispered dangerously, leaning his head close to hers, icy glare still in place.

"Like you could," Aki snarled with a scowl, her eyes falling in and out of focus. She fought desperately to stay conscious because if she fell unconscious, she might never wake up again... She didn't want to just give in and let Sesshoumaru win; that just wasn't who she was! She wasn't some weakling.

Alas, the poison had drained so much of her energy already, and her body demanded rest to help itself recover. With a small sigh, she slipped into an unconscious state, her head lulling forward while her body dangled listlessly from Sesshoumaru's grasp.

The demon lord growled and released hold of the girl, and she slumped down onto the ground. He unsheathed his sword and poised it to kill Aki, and for a couple of minutes, nothing happened. He just stood there... He was faltering, and he didn't know why he was having second thoughts about killing the unconscious demoness; she had stolen from him after all.

_Most other demons would have begged for their pathetic lives when faced against my wrath,_ a part of his mind reasoned, and slowly, he resheathed his sword, kneeling down to set the back of his hand against one of her flushed, fevered cheeks. Her skin was very warm to the touch, meaning that her body was working as hard as it could to get rid of the poison.

With a moan, Aki rolled onto her back to try and be more comfortable. Sweat caused stray strands of her dark hair to cling to her face, and her breaths were shallow and long. A whine of discomfort sounded from her, and the expression on her face showed how ill she was.

_Hm... if I did heal her, she would owe me... She seems fairly strong, as well. I can sense it... She could be of use to me later,_ he pondered over everything. He would only do something nice like save someone if there was anything in it for him, and he could always use strong followers.

Sesshoumaru sighed and dug through one of his pockets, pulling out a small vile of some sort of orange liquid. The cork was flipped out, and he poured some of the antidote into the unconscious girl's slightly ajar mouth, but the substance oozed from the corners of her mouth, and what little antidote that didn't ooze out, she made a face at the bitter taste and coughed it back up.

"What," she croaked, coming awake, "am I... not dying.. fast e-enough for you?" she grumbled, opening one eye to glare at the demon lord that towered over her. She groaned and wrapped her arms around her waist, where it felt like someone was ripping her insides apart. She clutched her sides so hard that her claws drew crimson blood.

The stoic lord didn't reply but dripped some more of the antidote into her mouth. It was unsuccessful, as she turned her head away and spat the liquid out. _She's so stubborn, _he mentally seethed, glowering down at the girl who kept glaring defiantly at him.

"Ah," Aki gasped, eyes wide, as pain erupted even worse from her middle. She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to cry, and tightened her hold on her sides, hoping to stop the pain.

Sesshoumaru recognized that the poison was at its last stages, and he knew the girl would die fi she didn't take the antidote. What he didn't know was why he even cared what happened to her. It frustrated him... but something inside told him he had to save her; was it his heart? He had thought he had no heart, but what was this feeling in his chest? He didn't know how or why he was feeling all this now, but he tried again to pour some of the orange substance into her mouth.

Aki let out a small growl and rid her mouth of the bitter liquid, making Sesshoumaru even more frustrated and angry.

With an irritated sigh, he upended the vile into his own mouth, not swallowing the antidote. Then, he leaned over and placed his hands on her cheeks to keep her head still, though she still tried to struggle to no avail. Next thing she knew, the demon lord had put his mouth on hers and forced her lips open with his tongue, and the antidote emptied into Aki's mouth. He forced her to drink the orange liquid and didn't release her lips until she swallowed the substance.

She had struggled against him, but it was unsuccessful. She was too weak from the poison and hunger to even hope to stand a chance against the strong Sesshoumaru. Slowly, with a scrunched up, bitter face, she swallowed the foul-tasting antidote.

Sesshoumaru seemed satisfied and sat up to watch the antidote do its job, and after a few minutes, he saw Aki slip into a deep sleep. It was the antidote's way of healing; the body had to relax and rest while the antidote worked. Soon, the dog demoness's fever broke, and she was cured, though she remained locked in slumber.

The demon lord of the western lands sat nearby, propped against a tree trunk. It was getting late; he needed to get back to Rin and the others soon. He had to stay until Aki woke up, however. He had to make sure the girl knew shewas indebted tohim and that he would sooner or later come to collect that debt. "When is this worthless mutt going to wake up?" he asked himself quietly. The silence of the sunset did shine and surround the two, and he felt himself relax slightly, and he drifted off into a light slumber. If there was any danger, he woul automatically wake up because of his excellent sense of smell, but for the time being, all was peaceful.

It was about half an hour after Sesshoumaru uncharacteristically fell asleep that Aki let out a quiet moan and sat up holding her head, which throbbed with an aweful headache. She looked around as she asked herself, _I'm still alive?_ When she saw Sesshoumaru sitting about 4 feet away, her eyes widened. _What?_ she asked confused and thought back. Then, the memories hit her full force, and her face flushed a light red, a glare working it's way over her facial features and locking on the demon lord's figure. _H-He kissed me! Gr.. and without my permission, too..._ she seethed.

With a grunt, Aki pushed herself to her feet. _Well.. he did save me... I'll just leave him a note and be on my way,_ she told herself and dug out some spare parchement, and ink. Dipping her pointer finger claw into the ink, she used it as a quill. Once it was finished, she set it on the lord's lap and left without a word.

By the time, Sesshoumaru awoke a little while later, she was long gone, but he found the note she had left him. He opened it up and began to read.

_"Dear Overpompous Jerk... Thanks for the help, even though I didn't ask you for it and have no clue what pushed you to help me. Could it be that_ _theLord Sesshoumaru is going soft? I snigger at the thought. Still, I am alive, and you saved me. That's all I need to know. I will take my leave for now, but... perhaps we will meet again someday..._

_Signed,  
Worthless Mutt"_

He frowned and looked around for the demoness, but he didn't even sense her anymore; she was gone.

"Hn," he muttered and crushed the letter in his fist then stuffed the parchement into one of his pockets. With nothing else to keep him where he was, he sighed and headed off to catch up to Rin and company.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin beamed, "Jakken, it's Lord Sesshoumaru!" She ran over tot he demon lord and greeted him, a big smile on her face. "Lord Sesshoumaru, hi!"

"Milord," Jakken bowed then scolded Rin for not showing the proper respect to the mighty lord. The little imp hoped Sesshoumaru would compliment him for his loyalty, but as usual, said dog demon walked off.

"We are leaving," Sesshoumaru stated, not looking back, and Rin smiled and trotted after him humming.

Jakken yelped and raced off after them screaming in his squeaky, annoying voice, "Wait up, milord! Lord Sesshoumaru, wait!"

_**THE END **_

**_

* * *

_**Kyla: Okay, there it is... How is it? I think I might eventually make a sequel to it, but I dunno for sure.. If I do, I'm going to try and wait until I don't have so many different stories to update. ;p

**_((HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAIT!))_**


End file.
